The Judge and The Angel
by SilverLining1800
Summary: A different take on the Genocide Judgment hall scene. Sans is referred to as "the judge" and Chara as "the angel". Rated T because IDK. Enjoy!


The Angel's steps echoed through the vacant hallway, signaling the end of her journey. She stopped, smile on her face, to take in the sights from the large stain glass windows that lined the corridor. This was the end of her journey. Only two things were left in the way between her and victory, and she wasn't going to stop there. She would finish what she had started and end this once and for all. Looking down at her clothes she brushed off the large amount of dust that had accumulated on her clothes, and walked forward. Halfway through the hallway, though, she stopped. A mild look of surprise entered her face, before being replaced with a devilish grin. Her posture relaxed as she put her hand on her hip, grin turning into a smirk. Before her, a figure stood casually, hands in his pockets, a permanent grin on his face.

"Well," he said in a low voice, "You've been busy huh?"

The Angle laughed, voice reverberating through the room until it rang quite, leaving a deathly silence in its place. She took a step forward.

"Oh really, Judge? Pray tell, what do you have to say about my," she stopped, looking for the correct word, "handiwork, shall we say?"

The Judge looked at her. His cold dead stare looking awkwardly out of place on the ever grinning face.

"You know exactly what I think of your 'handiwork'," he said coldly, "And I'm honestly not going to waste my time talking about it. No, instead, I have a question for you."

The Angel looked at him in mock surprise.

"Oh?" She questioned, "And what's that?"

The Judge closed his eyes and took in a breath, releasing it slowly as he began to look the Angel directly in the eyes, his own pitch black except for the small pinpricks of light that were his pupils. Then he spoke.

"Do you believe even the worst person can change? That everyone can be a good person? As long as they try?"

The Angel froze, shocked at the words the Judge had uttered. Then, breaking out of her stupor, she laughed.

It was a long laugh. Echoing through the hallway as if mocking the question. She doubled over, gasping in an attempt to catch her breath. The Judge stared at the display. Once she had collected herself, she stood up, taking a step forward. She looked at the Judge as if he had said the stupidest thing in the world.

The Judge sighed, "Thought so," he muttered.

The Angel giggled.

"Well," the Judge said, "I've got a better question for you."

The Angel looked questionably as the Judge's eyes went dark.

"Do you want to have a bad time?"

The Angel tried to suppress a laugh.

"Cause buddy, if you take one more step, you're REALLY not going to like what happens next."

Tried.

A giggle escaped the Angel's mouth as she entertained the idea. She was Lv. 20. _No one_ could stand in her way. The Underground's greatest hero had fallen to her, _and he thought he could be a challenge to her?_ _Fat chance._ With this thought in her mind, she gingerly took a large step forward in a dramatic fashion. She looked at the Judge with a threatening grin. He sighed.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya," he said, before muttering, "Sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises."

The room melted away to blackness as the two entered a FIGHT. The Angel smiled, pulling out a knife, as the Judge remained with his hands in his pockets.

"It's a beautiful day outside," he stated, "birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, kids like you-"

The Angel smiled a Cheshire grin, getting into a fighting stance as she ignored the Judge's monologue.

The Judge's eyes turned black, and his grin turned devilish.

"-should be burning in HELL."

The Angel looked up, confused.

"Wha-"

The Judge's left eye light up as he pinged her soul blue and slammed her to the ground with his magic. She stumbled, but jumped up just as a row of bones erupted from the ground below her. Her soul returned to red as a maze of bones surrounded her. She ran through it quickly, getting injured on a few of the sharp turns. Out of breath, she stared into the wide mouth of a blaster as it charged, ducking out of the way just as it fired a beam of white light. She looked up, only to be met with another blaster. She turned on her heel to avoided it, but wasn't quick enough, getting blasted on the arm. She hissed in pain, only to find herself in the middle of two blasters. She gasped and ducked as the blast fired, hair sizzling from the close call.

She stood there, crouched on the ground, panting for breath, before turning to face the Judge.

He smiled at her, "Hmm, always wondered why people never used their strongest attack first."

The Angel flushed red and ran at the Judge in a fury. Whipping out her knife she slashed it hard at the place he stood.

And missed.

She stared, confounded. It should have been a direct hit. Why wasn't he harmed? Why wasn't he dead? HOW DID IT MISS?!

The Judge simply smiled wider, "What, you think I'm just going to stand there and take it?"

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

Her right eye twitched.

Court was now in session.


End file.
